Turf sites, such as golf courses, can often benefit by the application of various products. For large sites, a mobile turf sprayer may be used to deliver the products to the desired locations and sprayed onto the site. Several examples of such products include fertilizers, pesticides, fungicides, herbicides, growth regulators, and colorants.
Due to the wide variety of turf characteristics present on a golf course, for example, the application of such products can be a complicated endeavor, especially if maintenance staff wants to ensure that products are properly applied to each area, and wants to minimize waste. Although spray systems are available with computerized systems that attempt to assist in managing this process, they are typically complicated to use and inefficient. Therefore, there is a need for a mobile turf sprayer that improves upon the state of the art.